Loki and Sigyn(One-shot)
by Elia180180
Summary: So I'm gonna start posting stories related to the AVENGERS because I absolutely LOVE them! This is one I wrote a while ago, and focuses on Loki and his mythological wife Sigyn. It's just a simple, cute story. Of course, I do not own these AVENGERS characters, and all copyright goes to them! Please enjoy and comment or message me for more! Thank you:)


I read the strange man the story aloud. "Loki Laufeyjarson was born of Laufey and a mortal human. Exiled by her father for her feelings towards this man, her lover bade her live with him on Earth. She agreed, love-struck, and was bound to him quite soon through marriage. After living with one another for only a short time, Laufey bore a son, whom she called Loki. He was only a demi-god. His mother was a tall slender frost giant, his father only human. This made Loki much smaller and weaker than Laufey's true race. Laufey loved her son all the same, raising him to be gentle and fun as she believed humans to be. Unfortunately, at only 5 years of age, Odin and the other gods found out about Laufey's dear son, and threatened to kill him for being only partly a god. Laufey defended Loki as best she could, begging a lighter sentencing. Odin didn't pity the goddess, but Frigga, wife of Odin and dear friend of Laufey, got Odin to strike a hard bargain. In return for Loki's safe-keeping, he was to live with 'true' gods. Laufey was to be exiled to the dungeons for her human un-doings, and her human husband being sent on his way and told to forget everything. This sentencing was not much better, but to keep her beloved child safe, poor Laufey agreed to these terms. Loki grew up under the stern eyes of Odin and the other gods. He had no idea he was only a demi-god, and the elders constantly singled him out and forced him to try and be better than the other younger gods. This was impossible though. Loki was always sickly and unable to stand up for himself, and as he aged, he became mischievous, pulling pranks and hiding from his trainers. This only infuriated Odin and the others, which meant at only around 8 years old, Loki knew the pain of the whip and starvation from punishments. His only protector was his dear half-mother, Frigga. She adopted him as her own and protected him as best she could. She couldn't keep him from the cruel sentencing, but it was always her kind, warm hands that bandaged the gashes, or snuck him food in his prison cell. Frigga's true son Thor was told to be cautious of Loki by the other young gods when he returned home from training in another realm. They deemed Loki unworthy of their friendship, and consistently kept to calling him lonely Loki, or loser Loki. Thor however, saw nothing wrong with the boy. When Thor was finally able to stop training and attend school with Loki, he stuck to protecting his younger brother from the bullying. Of course, this meant picking fights with the other children and meeting the wrath of Odin himself, but regardless, he felt he was duty-bound to keep his little brother safe. Loki grew up to be the god of mischief and destruction. He was an outcast in Asgard. On the day of marriage, a day where the young gods age enough to be betrothed to one another, Frigga bade Loki marry a young goddess by the name of Sigyn. Sigyn was a healing goddess, but lowly on the hierarchy status. Many a time Loki had protected Sigyn from other bullies, and he fancied her greatly. They were married that day with no regrets. In mythologic depictions, Sigyn is seen as a beautiful female holding a bowl over the god of mischief. The bowl is full of venom from a giant serpent because she is protecting Loki from being poisoned by the snake. Not much else is known on the life and history of Loki Laufeyjarson or his wife Sigyn, but it is believed in Norse mythology that Loki and Sigyn spend much of their time on Earth together." The man sighed, thanking me quietly. I smiled. "It's nice isn't it?...I mean, not how Loki was mistreated of course, but how, in the end, he found love." The male shook his head. "He saved his true mother as well, and she is alive and well on Earth with them." I blinked. "How do you know that? Not much else is known about them." He bit his lip. "I just know…" A gorgeous female came up behind him suddenly, stopping our conversation. "Excuse me Lo…" He pulled her forward, holding her close as she set the books down. "I need to check these out." I nodded, slightly confused. They were such a cute couple, and I was jealous of course, but that man was strange. How did he know about Laufey being set free, and what sort of nickname was Lo..? I scanned each book and then scanned the male's library card. "Um…do you live around here?" The female nodded, smiling. "We just bought a flat not too far from here. We both like to read a lot… well, I read the English ones to him of course, but we wanted to be close to a library or two so we could find books to read whenever we wanted." I nodded, even more confused. "Oh, you aren't native speakers?" She shook her head. "No..but we're quite fluent now. He just doesn't want to take the time to learn to read English when he can have a beautiful goddess sit on his lap and read to him." She laughed, and I laughed along, though by now, I was lost. "Sigyn…that's not true, I just would rather listen to you than have to carefully learn it myself…that would take forever…" She rolled her eyes. "As if!" She checked her I-phone 6. "Oh shoot, we have to get going. I made reservations at noon for the Italian bistro by the pier. It was nice talking to you miss." I nodded once more, and watched them leave, him holding the books in one hand, her hand in the other. "Oh my god. I didn't just 'meet' the god of mischief and his wife in the flesh…did I?" I guess I'll never know…


End file.
